


He Loved You, You Know!

by DigitalSunburn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again DEATH FIC, Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, No Fluff, Sabriel - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalSunburn/pseuds/DigitalSunburn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He loved you, you know." His voice is dry and he swallows furiously. "No, he didn't" Dean whispered back</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Loved You, You Know!

(Deans pov)

"It'll work, Cas"

It Hadn't. Castiel had fallen in the fight. An Angel blade, HIS Angel blade. Driven through his chest.

We burned his body later that night a lump formed in my throat.

Sam held Gabriel's hand as he spoke.

"He died fighting for what he believed in", he had said.

I can't help but wonder if that was a good enough excuse

My heart had never felt emptier.

When it was all over and his body was gone up into ashes

I made my way over to Gabe.

"He loved you, you know" His voice is dry and he swallows furiously. It didn't help. Gabe's eyes slides over to me and I can't help but squirm under his inspection. I don't know what I expected; tears, anger... anything other then the words that came out of Gabes mouth

"No, he didn't," I whispers after a minute of studying him. My eyes slide to the floor and Gabe could tell I'm hiding watery eyes.

"Yes he did." He insists, fervently needing me to understand. Castiel's last words had been for me and I was denying them.

"Maybe a little bit," I shrug, "but he was never fully mine. I knew that." My voice holds such resignation that the response dies in Gabe's throat. He realises reassuring won't help. Nodding slowly, he drifts off, unconsciously heading towards the house where Sam had went into a while ago. I would heal with time. After all, it wasn't like Gabe could make any accurate assumption about the Angel's true feelings.

And it wasn't like I truly knew him.

But yet... somehow... I feel like I should've.


End file.
